minecraftcvmfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation module
The generation module is a module which adds four ores and over one hundred dungeons into the game, along side with biome-exclusive caves. 'New ores' Four ores will be generated at different heights depending on the spawns of granite, andesite and diorite. They are used as crafting ingredients in other modules. 'Amethyst' Amethyst can be found at y=45. It's a purple ore which will be useful for upcoming redstone-based commands. It often generates in big veins. 'Ruby' Ruby generates around y=15. It's a red ore that can also be found in the treasure chests of some structures. 'Sapphire' Sapphire is a blue ore generated around y=30, at the same height as topaz. Both can sometimes overlap. 'Topaz' Topaz is an orange ore which can be found around y=30. As ruby, it can be found in dungeon chests. 'Structures' The generation module allows structures to spawn at surface, in the sky, underground, in specific biomes, at specific heights and around other default structures. As of Adventurer's update 1.2, there are over one hundred structures naturally generating in your worlds. The structure spawning system was changed in Sorcerer's update 1.1, removing the five structures that were added back in 1.0. '1.0 structures' 'The ancient prison' The ancient prison is a structure made of oak wood planks, stone bricks, obsidian, stained glass and a single diamond block. In the middle of the structure, there is an obsidian and glass cage which contains a miniboss, the undead prisoner, which can drop experience bottles, rotten flesh, bones and its own head as a trophy item. The ancient prison is a source of diamonds and experience bottles. 'The enchantment room' The enchantment room is a small room made of stone bricks, oak wood planks, cobwebs and bookshelves. The main purpose of this structure is to allow the player to gather books easily. 'The treasure stash' The treasure stash is a small structure made of two floors. It is made out of birch and oak wood planks. In the bottom floor, there are eight empty chests. The treasure is hidden in the top floor, which has no entrance. The treasure chests are filled with mining-based enchantment books, diamonds, ingots, enchanted pickaxes, rubies and topazes. 'The smeltery' The smeltery holds four monster spawners which spawn dungeon keepers (kind of stone golems). At the top of the structure, there is a buried smeltery where you can find furnaces, chests and a lever. If you pull the lever on, it will prompt TNT and destroy the buried chests and their content. 'The undead's lair' The undead's lair contains two jungle temple chests, a zombie spawner, and a top floor with a skeleton spawner and another loot chest. "The undead's lair" is also the name of another dungeon added in Adventurer's update 1.2. '1.1' 'Ice towers' Ice towers generate in ice spikes biomes. They are packed ice towers containing different mob spawners and loot chests. At the top level, you can find the ice sword, a smite VII iron sword increasing by 10% your movement speed. It can be very useful to fight the Celestial boss in melee. 'Spider nests' Spider nests generate at y=30. They are filled with cobwebs and recluse spawners. Recluse are spiders with a high base damage and can be very hard to deal with, especially because of the cobwebs. As of Sorcerer's update 1.2, the spider nest also contains a loot chest with spider-themed items. 'Ancient libraries' Ancient libraries are underground structures made of oak wood planks, bookshelves and stone bricks. You can find loot chests and a hidden "book of revelations". There is also a zombie villager spawner in the top floor of the library. 'Sand pyramids' In deserts and beaches, you can sometimes find small sand pyramids (smaller than desert temples) with seven hidden gold blocks. They can be hard to find since they are pretty rare and are sometimes partly buried in the sand. 'Forest huts' Forest huts are small oak shelters found in oak forests and taiga biomes. They contain a crafting table, a furnace with cooked porkchops and a chest with arrows. Finding a forest hut can be useful when on an adventure or low on health. 'Adventurer's towers' Adventurer's towers are tall, cylindric cobblestone and spruce wood towers with different floors, filled with various custom enemies spawned from mob cages and various loot chests. The higher you get, the harder it gets, but the better the rewards become. At the top level you can find a chest with a totem of undying. These towers can generate in every biome except in oceans. 'Pirate ships' Pirate ships are small boats found in deep oceans, made of oak logs and planks. There are a total of four cannons filled with fire charges. It also contains a few blocks of TNT and a pirate flag. The structure is a wooden recreation of end ships. 'Giant sunflowers' In sunflower plains and more rarely in plains in general, you can find giant concrete sunflowers generating at the surface, made of lime, orange and yellow concrete blocks. 'Quartz pillars' Quartz pillars are small structures made of quartz stairs, pillar quartz blocks and a sea lantern. They provide lightning and can be useful as these blocks are rare and pretty expensive. They generate on grass (snowy or not) around y=66. 'Village ruins' Village ruins are ruins of plains villages with no villager. All buildings are randomly destroyed using structure blocks integrity settings. They generate half-buried in the ground. 'Creeper forts' Creeper forts are underground structures of polished andesite and green carpets. Their walls form a creeper face pattern. It contains loot chests, creeper spawners and a glowstone lantern. 'Mushroom houses' Mushroom houses will generate in mushroom islands and occasionally in roofed forests. They are small houses made of red mushroom blocks and contain mushroom stew and a mooshroom. Their ground is made of mycelium, so you can find mycelium in roofed forest biomes too, if you're lucky enough. 'Tundra fireplaces' In snowy biomes, fireplaces will generate. They are made of bricks, cobblestone and netherrack. 1.2 The Adventurer's update comes with a lot more structures. You can see all of them here, with their spawning conditions and the things you can find in them. moment once it's finished 'Biome caves' Finally, the module changes the blocks that compose caves in specific biomes. In mesa biomes, the stone is replaced by terracotta, with layers of red, orange and yellow terracotta at specific heights. Gravel and dirt are also replaced by red sand. In desert biomes, the stone is replaced by sandstone and the gravel by sand, and in snowy biomes, stone will be replaced by snow, dirt and gravel by ice and some volcanic stones by packed ice. Snow caves are generated in snowy biomes like snow plains, ice plains spikes, mountains and taïga. Stone is replaced by snow, while dirt and gravel are replaced by ice. Where there is lava, ice sometimes melt and generate short waterfalls. When navigating in a snow cave, shovels will become handier than pickaxes. In the 1.1 version, this command will also come with sand caves and mesa caves. Here is a showcase of this command: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ